Like a Lost Kitten I'm Searching for You
by xXSuzuAmedaXx
Summary: What happens if you can't tell the difference between Friend and Enemy? Love and Hate? Rating: M it will go up to M Pairing: Eren x Levi Erwin x Levi It's my first time trying a English Fanfiction if you find mistakes keep them.


**Like a lost kitten I'm searching for You...**

I don't own the Anime or the Charachter maybe 3 or 5 of them if you watched the Anime or read the Manga you will know which Charackter are mine and which not.

_There is it again a girl with black long hair. She has a dress on and a red scarf. ,,Who are you?"The boy asked. The girl smiled sad and walked away quietly. ,,Wait! Where are you going? " He screamed. But the girl already disappeared. _

_,,Yaeger! Wake up!" An angry voice called. It was the head of the orphanage.,,What do you want?" He mumbled. Conductor: ,,We will send you to a new family." _

_The brown haired boy stand up and put on his clothes. On his way to the toilet he noticed how his hands were shaking. He was nervous really nervous. How would be his new family? His Mother died when Eren was 5. His Father? He never saw him again when he was 2, he even doesn't remember what he looks like. _

_,,Eren listen we will send you to a family with a Mother and Father and they have a 19-years old Son. I want you to be a good boy and listen to that family. I have already signed you up in your new school. If you have any Question here is my number." The middle aged women wrote her number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Eren. ,,If that's all may I leave now?" He asked politely. ,,Yes, the car is waiting outside." She pointed with her finger out of the window. _

_Eren walked towards the car and climbed in. After a long ride they reached the news family's house. ,,Whoa! It's big!" Eren marveled. A little nervous he knocked on the door. A man opened the door. _

_,,You must be Eren? Hello I'm Keisuke Omura. Please come in." Said a man smiling. A smile came across Eren's face. ,,Yes, sir!" He responded. ,,Let me introduce you my Wife Ino and my Son Akito." ,,Pleased to met you Eren." Ino said with a smile. ,,Hello." Came from Akito. ,,Ehh…Please take care of me." _

_He bowed. ,,Akito please show Eren his new room." Requested Keisuke from his Son. Akito looked a little annoyed but still showed Eren his room. _

_,,The school is just 15 min from here. School starts at 8:30 am and ends 15:30 pm. If you need help don't ask me go find yourself Friends. Tomorrow is School so be prepared. And that was all you need to know. Bye!" And with that he leaved. ,,He really doesn't like me huh…" Eren let out a heavy sigh. Eren sorted his clothes in his new closet. He was happy that he doesn't need to share it anymore. When he was finished he sat on the bed and thought of his new School and how his Friend would be like. _

_After a while of thinking he got up out of the room down the stairs in the living room. ,,Oh Hello Eren. How can I help you?" Keisuke said with a smile. ,,No, I just wanted to look at the rooms.",, Okay then do that." Eren turned around to search for the kitchen. When he found the kitchen he wanted to step in but Ino blocked his way. _

_,,Eh...Um... Is something wrong Ino-san?" He asked carefully. ,,You! You are not allowed to enter the kitchen" ,,Why?" ,,Listen boy. I don't rust you and won't it!" If you want to stay here then obey my orders!" Eren looked at first confused then angry. Both of them glared at another. The boy stepped back and made his way to the room. From behind he could feel how the Women still glared at him._

_ He laid down on his bed and before he noticed he flaked off. When he opened his eyes he saw Akito right in front of him. ,,Wah!" ,,We are eating." With that he left. What was that now? The brunette rubbed his and made his way to the dinner room. No one spoke. When dinner was over it was already 21:43 pm. He wasn't sleepy anymore but he had school tomorrow. So he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. _

_,,We will meet again after such a long time." With a shock he woke up. ,,Again this girl!" He looked at the alarm. It was 7 am. ,,I should get ready." Saying this he stood up and put on his clothes. _

_When he was about to put on his shirt. Akito walked in. Eren turned around to look who it is. ,,Ah…Eh... I-I wanted to w-wake you. B-but I see you are up." Akito was all red up to his ears. ,,Thank you." Akito got redder and walked away. When Eren was finished he got down the stairs. Akito was already waiting for him. _

_On their way nothing happened. ,,Listen you class is over there just knock and introduce yourself." ,,Okay, then I'm going." Standing in front of the door from his new class he got nervous again. ,,Okay Eren stay calm and don't let them notice how nervous you are." He whispered to himself. _

_And with that he knocked on the door and went in. ,,Oh, hello you must be Eren!" ,,Y-Yes!" ,,I'm Hanji your History teacher please introduce yourself to the class." She had a big smile on her face. It was kind of scary. ,,M-My name is Eren Yeager and I'm new here please take care of me!" _

_Everyone just stared at the boy. ,,Okay Eren just take a free place your homeroom teacher can change your place later and let's countie." When the first period was over some student started to clean the blackboard the desk and their own place. ,,What's going on?" He mumbled. _

_,,We have Heichou-sensei now." A boy with short blonde hair answered. ,,I'm Armin." ,,I'm Eren. What's about this teacher?" ,,There are rumors that he is only here because the director brought him here and he loves to clean because of that the room needs to be clean." The blonde explained. ,,What happens if it isn't clean?" Armin looked a little shocked. ,,He would punish us and they say that the punishment is very hard." ,,Okay." And then the door got slammed open._


End file.
